


A mysterious letter...

by fiery_daisy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Malec
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_daisy/pseuds/fiery_daisy
Summary: Après une semaine particulièrement chargée, Magnus, qui voulait mettre un peu d'ordre dans son loft, perd le contrôle de sa magie et fait tomber l'une de ses bibliothèques. Alors qu'il commence à ranger les livres tombés à terre, il finit par découvrir une lettre, qui va le bouleverser.// (publié pour la première fois sur ff.net le 5 janvier 2018)





	A mysterious letter...

———————————————-

**A mysterious letter**

———————————————-

 

La journée avait été affreusement longue pour Magnus. Les clients s'étaient enchainés à une vitesse folle aujourd'hui, et lui qui habituellement était un lève-tard, sa journée avait commencé à une heure bien trop matinale. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment en cette journée de décembre, et dehors, la neige recouvrait d'un fin manteau les toits des immeubles voisins.

Alec était parti très tôt ce matin, des réunions étaient prévues toute la journée, et d'après le dernier message qu'il avait reçu, le jeune homme essaierait de rentrer dès qu'il pouvait. Heureusement, tous deux avaient pris quelques jours de congés pour compenser les jours intenses qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécus.

Et pour être intense, ça, ils avaient été intenses. Si bien que Magnus, qui usait de sa magie presque sans arrêt depuis plus d'une semaine, commençait à avoir des difficultés à la contrôler. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se reposer, de récupérer, mais ça devenait difficile, d'autant plus que quelqu'un avait toujours besoin d'aide. L'activité démoniaque avait atteint des sommets mais semblait s'atténuer, et les fêtes de fin d'années approchant, il fallait à tout prix garantir la sécurité des humains, mais aussi des downworlders.

Alors qu'il venait de terminer son dernier client, Magnus retourna rapidement dans son bureau, afin d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Livres de potions et de sorts, ingrédients divers, matériel, bougies et encens, tout était éparpillé sur son bureau, mais également sur les quelques étagères. Un vrai désordre, et Magnus détestait que son appartement soit un tel capharnaüm.

Voulant aller rapidement pour pouvoir siroter tranquillement un cocktail après, Magnus utilisa une nouvelle fois sa magie. Mais celle-ci n'en fit qu'à sa tête, et au lieu de tout ranger, comme Magnus avait l'habitude de le faire avec un léger mouvement de poignet, une boule d'énergie se forma et s'en alla percuter une des bibliothèques du salon.

_ Argh ! s'écria Magnus dont l'habituel calme olympien venait de s'effondrer, tout comme son énergie, qu'il puisait dans ses réserves.

Il se précipita dans le salon, et voyant le désastre, se laissa tomber au sol. La bibliothèque complètement couchée sur le sol, et au dessous, des livres étaient ouverts, écrasés, à des angles inhabituels. Au moins, rien n'était en feu, ce qui fut un soulagement. Il n'aurait pas eu la force de l'éteindre. Intrigué par le bruit et le cri de son maître, Chairman Meow fit son apparition dans le salon, dont l'état n'était pas aussi misérable que le bureau. Il s'approcha de Magnus, et frotta sa tête contre le genou du sorcier, avant de s'installer sur son fauteuil préféré, et de se rendormir.

Magnus le regarda faire, sourit légèrement, et se releva pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque qui avait élu domicile à même le sol. Il l'observa quelques instants, mesurant les dégâts qui n'étaient finalement pas très importants, et releva ensuite le meuble, avec quelques difficultés, puis s'assit au sol et commença à organiser des piles de livres, remplissant progressivement les étagères du bas de la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'il réorganisait au mieux les livres, un bout de papier attira l'oeil. Magnus déposa le livre sur l'étagère, et se pencha pour attraper ce papier, qui s'avéra être une enveloppe. Elle avait l'air plutôt usée, les pointes étaient cornées et elle avait visiblement était pliée en son milieu. Dessus, un seul mot. « Magnus ».

Et l'écriture de son Alexander.

Intrigué, et n'ayant aucun souvenir d'avoir vu une telle lettre, Magnus retourna l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

 

« _Magnus,_

_C'est la énième lettre que je commence, sans jamais savoir comment la commencer, sans jamais savoir quoi dire… Apparemment, les mots et moi font aussi trois sur le papier. Mais j'ai décidé de me lancer, cette fois sera la bonne. Ou celle avec laquelle j'irais jusqu'au bout._

_Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me voir en ce moment, que je représente tout ce que tu détestes chez les shadowhunters, mais je t'en prie, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout. S'il te plaît._

_Ces quelques jours ont été une horreur à vivre. Une horreur. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre, tu ne le méritais pas. Je ne te mérite pas. J'aurais dû être plus honnête avec toi, plus franc dès le début à propos de l'Epée Mortelle. Mais la peur de te voir partir, ma responsabilité vis-à-vis de l'Enclave, tout s'est mélangé et finalement, je t'ai perdu, toi, la personne que je voulais protéger le plus. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, à quel point je suis désolé. Je ne te mérite pas. Tu as toujours été trop bien pour moi, et je n'ai fait que te décevoir._

_Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'aurais à m'excuser, combien de fois j'aurais à te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance, que tu peux m'avoir moi tout en protégeant les tiens. Mais qu'importe le nombre de fois nécessaire, qu'importe ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'écoutes, pour que tu m'acceptes à nouveau dans ta vie, pour que je puisse revoir tes yeux, écouter ton rire, sentir ta peau sous mes doigts… Je n'arrêterai pas de croire en nous. Je n'arrêterai jamais de me battre pour nous._

_Magnus, je n'arrive à rien sans toi. Tu es là, constamment, dans mon esprit. La seule personne à laquelle je pense, à laquelle j'ai envie de penser et avec laquelle je veux être, c'est toi. Je ne suis pas bien sans toi. Tu me manques tellement._

_Magnus, je ne pense pas que je puisse vivre sans toi._

_Et je continuerai à m'excuser, je continuerai à me battre pour toi, pour nous. Tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit clairement que tu ne veux plus de moi, je me battrai. Parce que je ne suis pas prêt à abandonner l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Et pour être honnête, je ne crois pas un jour être prêt à l’abandonner._

_J'espère te voir ce soir, au Hunter's Moon. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais le courage de te parler, de te dire que sans toi, je ne suis rien. Que sans toi, je ne suis plus moi-même. C'est peut-être idiot ce que je viens d'écrire, ça n'a sûrement aucun sens, mais la seule chose dont je suis sûr, là, maintenant, c'est que je t'aime._

_Pardonne moi._

_S'il te plaît, pardonne moi._

_Alexander._ »

 

Magnus relisait les mots écrits par Alec ; ses yeux, libérés de leur charme, étaient embués. Le Hunter's Moon. La soirée d'après leur victoire face à Valentine et son démon de fils. Celle où ils s'étaient réconciliés, avaient passé la nuit à parler, Alec à s'excuser et à dire à quel point il l'aimait, Magnus à faire de même. C'était il y a plus de six mois. Mais pourquoi cette lettre était toujours là, cachée parmi les livres ?

Magnus prit sur lui et rangea rapidement les livres encore au sol. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et referma la porte de celui-ci. Cette pièce attendrait qu'il soit un peu plus en forme, ou bien que sa magie soit revenue, pour y mettre un peu d'ordre. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, la lettre toujours dans sa main, un cocktail dans l'autre.

Il relut la lettre une nouvelle fois, et sourit au vu de la première phrase. C'est vrai que son Alexander avait parfois dû mal à formuler ce qu'il pensait, mais il réussissait toujours après avoir buter sur quelques mots. Il trouvait toujours les mots. Les bons mots. Ceux qui motivent, font sourire ou donne le moral. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il disait toujours tout ce qu'il fallait. Et dans cette lettre, dans ces mots qu'il a employé, jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. Qu'on se batte pour lui ? Pour son amour ? C'était une première pour Magnus, qui sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes dévaler ses joues, et son coeur s'envelopper d'une chaleur agréable.

Néanmoins, ce sentiment de joie et d'amour qui l'animait était teinté d'un voile encore trop présent aujourd'hui, et Magnus ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse lorsqu'un pincement au coeur le prit. La vulnérabilité de son Nephilim était encore bien trop présente. Alec pensait ne pas être assez bien pour lui, il pensait ne pas le mériter. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ?!

Au même moment, un bruit de verrou se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant un Alec aux traits tirés apparaître dans l'entrée. Les cheveux en bataille, légèrement recouverts de neige, il accrocha son manteau et son écharpe sur la patère de l'entrée, retira ses bottes et entra dans le salon.

_ Hey Magnus ! dit Alec, le ton de sa voix bien plus léger que le matin lorsqu'il devait partir. J'espère que tu as faim et que tu n'as pas mangé parce que je me suis arrêté à l'italien du coin de la rue et j'ai pris quelques pizzas sur le chemin.

Alec regarda Magnus, qui ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude.

_ Mags, tout vas bien ?

Le jeune shadowhunter fit presque tomber les pizzas au sol quand il vit ce que Magnus tenait dans ses mains. S'il était un peu loin, il reconnaissait l'enveloppe abîmée, cornée que tenait son petit-ami.

Le sorcier se leva et s'avança vers Alec, tandis que ce dernier, posant les pizzas sur la petite console près du fauteuil favori de Chairman Meow, était complètement paniqué. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il était apeuré et terrifié, parce que cette lettre était ce qui restait d'un des épisodes les plus durs qu'Alec eut à vivre, mais il était aussi profondément embarrassé par ce qu'il y avait écrit.

_ Mag-Magnus, je p-peux t'expliquer je-

Le sorcier s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser doux, mais plein d'amour et passionné sur les lèvres du Nephilim.

_ Qu-  
_ Ne dis plus jamais que tu n'es pas assez bien. Ne l'écris plus jamais.  
_ Magnus, je-  
_ Je n'en ai rien à faire des circonstances, mon ange. Il y a une seule chose que tu dois savoir et que tu dois retenir: jamais, pendant ma longue existence, quelqu'un était prêt à se battre pour moi, pour l'amour que j'avais pour eux, ou plutôt que je pensais avoir pour eux, avec eux. Personne. Jamais. A part toi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû lire cette lettre, mais je l'ai trouvée par accident, et même si elle représente l'un des pires souvenirs que j'ai de toi, de nous, quelque part, le fait que ça ait mené à ce moment-là, à cette lettre, ne pourrait me rendre plus heureux. Je t'aime, et j'étais aussi prêt à me battre pour toi, à me battre pour nous. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne peux vivre sans toi, parce que je sais qu'un jour je vais devoir le faire, et pourtant la simple idée de te perdre me terrifie comme jamais. Mais sache que mes sentiments pour toi sont aussi forts, aussi profonds et aussi passionnés que les tiens, et sûrement bien plus que tu ne te permets de le penser. Tu es assez bien, Alexander. Tu es même plus que bien. Parfait. Tu vaux l'univers à mes yeux.

Les larmes dévalaient les joues du jeune Nephilim qui n'osait même plus bouger malgré les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Magnus, aussi ému, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Une étreinte douce, tendre, mais forte, comme si la peur de voir l'autre partir prenait le dessus. Pourtant, pour les deux hommes, c'était bien plus que ça. C'était retrouver l'ancre qui leur permettait d'avancer, c'était la promesse de pouvoir se reposer l'un sur l'autre, de pouvoir compter sur l'autre quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ M-magnus j-je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé je-  
_ Sshh, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Alec.

Magnus s'écarta légèrement et prit le visage d'Alec entre ses mains.

_ J'étais autant à blâmer que toi, si ce n'est plus. Je devrais être celui qui s'excuse. M'excuser de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, m'excuser de t'avoir rejeté alors que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un sur qui t'appuyer après l'attaque contre Max. Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser.  
_ Magnus, non, ce n'est pas pareil…  
_ Peu importe. Pour moi, c'est tout aussi grave. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Magnus plongea son regard dans celui d'Alec, appuyant chacun de ses mots.

_ Je t'aime Alexander. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé.

Il s'approcha doucement des lèvres d'Alec, et déposa un léger baiser, auquel répondit ce dernier, avec autant de retenue.

_ Je t'aime Magnus.

Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce, coupée seulement de la respiration des deux hommes et du ronronnement de Chairman Meow, fut interrompu par le grondement du ventre de Magnus.

_ Je crois qu'on devrait manger, dit le sorcier en riant, très vite rejoint par Alec.  
_ Je pense aussi, dit le Nephilim, dont les yeux rougit semblait retrouver un peu de vie. On devrait les réchauffer un peu. Et sans magie, ajouta-t-il rapidement alors que Magnus s'apprêtait à faire un léger mouvement de poignet.  
_ Mais…  
_ Pas de mais. Tu dois te reposer, la semaine a été longue.

Alec déposa un léger bisou sur la joue de son homme, avant de récupérer les pizzas et de les mettre à réchauffer dans le four de la cuisine, là où Magnus l'avait suivi.

_ Ah, si tu savais.

Alec l'interrogea du regard.

_ Ma magie fait un peu des siennes, avoua-t-il tout penaud. J'ai voulu nettoyer le bureau rapidement, mais à la place, l'une des bibliothèque du salon s'est retrouvée à terre.

Magnus montra la bibliothèque en question. Le Nephilim, qui venait de comprendre comment Magnus avait trouvé sa malheureuse lettre, ne répondit qu'un « Oh » léger.

Une fois les pizzas réchauffées, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et entamèrent leur repas.

_ J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours ! fit Magnus.

Alec le regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

_ J'espère que tu as mangé ce midi ?  
_ J'ai un peu oublié…  
_ Magnus !  
_ Mais ton petit déjeuner ce matin était excellent ! Je n'ai pas eu faim jusqu'à maintenant !  
_ Ce n'est pas une raison !

Magnus se mit à rire et tout deux, ils profitèrent du calme de la semaine qui s'annonçait, lovés l'un contre l'autre devant un film quelconque qui ne les intéressaient pas plus que ça. Magnus s'endormit sur Alec, qui finit par le porter et le coucher dans leur lit. Il le mit en pyjama, puis s'installa à ses côtés. Tel un aimant, Magnus se colla rapidement à Alec, ce dernier déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son homme avant de poser la tête sur son torse, s'endormant au rythme des battements de son coeur.

Magnus ne demanda pas à Alec pourquoi il avait gardé cette lettre, pourquoi elle était dans le salon et pas ailleurs. Il apprendra quelques semaines plus tard qu'Alec n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la jeter, ou à la brûler comme il voulait le faire au départ. Il avait l'impression de détruire tout ce qu'il essayait de reconstruire, de se faire pardonner. Inconsciemment, jeter la lettre aurait été comme accepter les erreurs qu'il a fait, et il ne pouvait pas oublier à quel point il se sentait coupable de tout. Il ne voulait pas oublier qu'il avait faillit perdre Magnus, qu'il pouvait le perdre à tout moment, et que cette seconde chance qui lui a été accordée pouvait s'envoler. Et comme s'il souhaitait boucler ce chapitre, Alec avait écrit tout ça dans une nouvelle lettre, dans laquelle il laissa le choix à Magnus de faire ce qu'il voulait de la première lettre. La conserver, ou s'en débarrasser.

Et sans qu'Alec le sache, il la conserva.

Parce que même si certains mots étaient durs, et lui brisaient le coeur à chaque lecture, toutes les émotions qui s'échappaient des quelques lignes qu'Alec avait écrit pour lui débordaient tellement d'amour qu'il n'était pas capable de les laisser s’échapper. Parce qu'un jour, tant qu'aucun remède contre la mortalité ne soit trouvé, Alec ne sera plus, et Magnus tenait à conserver tous les souvenirs possibles, les bons comme les mauvais.

Parce qu'il est le seul amour de sa longue vie, et qu'une éternité sans lui sera un supplice.

 

———————————————-

**FIN**

———————————————-


End file.
